Never give up without a fight
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: When Edith gets a bully at school, Gru is left to take care of her. Can Gru be the father that he needs to be, or will he use his evil side to get revenge on the bully. Read to find out. Rated "T" for blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

In this story, Edith gets bullied by the students that go to her new school. She doesn't tell her sisters, because 1.) Agnes is too young to understand, and she would blab about it, and Margo would go to Gru, and tell him about. Gru... she wasn't sure what her adoptive father would do, but she didn't want him to know. She wanted to do this by herself, and prove to the school that she wasn't a creep, and that she was a strong, independent, young woman.

But, one day, things go a little to far, and she can't hide her injuries with her pink beanie, or her long sleeve t-shit, and Gru starts to notice changes in Edith's personality. Read the different POV's change from one character to another, and watch as Edith's personality, and mood changes. Read, and listen to the words as she is being mocked, and beaten.

Also, in this story, Edith is in the sixth grade, and she's 11 years old. Oh, and this story is a rather dark fic, and there WILL be blood! Just a little warning!

Please, favorite, follow and review- I work my ASS off for these stories!

~Starscream's Biglover :D 3

Chapter 1: Dancing fire

* * *

Edith was bored, and tired of school, and it's various, demands; she knew that Gru only wanted the best for her and her sisters, but she seemed know purpose for school. She didn't fit in with anyone there- not even her little sister, Agnes! The kids there usually mocked her, because of the clothing she wore, or her personality, or her past life.

Being an adopted child was the many of her worries when it came to bullies- they knew how to break her, and how to manipulate her, and worst of all, they knew about her parents' death, and about her knew, adoptive father, and how he was usually mocked for driving the strangest car known to man.

The teachers would here rumors about her, and witness Edith being picked on, or even beat up, but paid no mind to it, as it seemed like an ordinary routine for everyone; come to school, make some remark about Edith's hat, or her life, and start the day. Then, around recess, cast Edith away, and punch her in her gut, or kick her shin; Mock her a bit more, and laugh as tears came from her eyes, and then go inside for the next class. Finally, end the day with a one- on- one fight with Edith, and beat the air out of her until her weird father came for her.

Edith didn't want Gru to know about her many bullies, and was used to getting shoved around, and kicked until she was on the verge of puking! She didn't want him to interfere with her daily mocking, nor her beatings, she wanted to do this herself. She knew in her heart that one day would come along where she would win a fight, and would be respected for it! She _wanted_ to take her beatings and mockery with pride, and dignity. She remembered what her father told her, on his dying words, "Be strong... take pride in greatest success... and, Edith... never give up... without a fight." Edith took on her bulliers, and was able to put up a fight, but was usually dented, bruised, and marked.

To make sure that no one else noticed, she usually wore her hat lower to cover her eye, or wore long sleeve shirts, and jeans. Edith could take on **any** bullier, and have a good mark on her face, but her spirit could never break- she had to stay strong... For her father's memory, she couldn't give up without a fight... EVER! She would never _dare_ give up without a fight!

* * *

Edith stood on the playground, with her usual slumped- over, and humped back posture. It was a little bit after school, and most of the kids were getting picked up by their parents, but some remained behind, enjoying the fight. There at least twenty six kids, who were staring at the motionless girl, phones and cameras at the ready.

Today's fight isn't just any fight; today was the day that Edith Gru Park would face Kasey Jones, the toughest, most ruthless, merciless, scariest sixth grader. He was the type of kid that didn't take crap from anyone- HE was the school bullier... the main bully.

Little was known about Kasey's life, but some said that he lived with a drunk for a father, and had one older brother, who used to abuse him along side his father. Others said that Kasey was an only child, who lived a drunk for a father, who abused him until he turned purple. Either way, his father or brother, or... someone had to abuse him, because he had a broken nose, and a black eye almost every week.

Kasey was the one who was left back FOUR years, and ditched whenever he wanted. He had joined a gang of some other kids his age, and like him, they two were ruthless and unruly. But, no one could ever seem to be as hard, and cold as Kasey Jones- he even held the record of beating up the most kids!

At school he was known as Kasey Jones, but outside, he was known as Kid ka- Knuckles... or Kasey Knuckles. He wore a black tank top, and jeans that were ripped at the knee. He also, sometimes, wore white tape around his knuckles, for extra strength.

Edith watch as Kid Ka-knuckles came closer and closer into view, until he was face- to- face with her. She could his heavy breaths onto her face, as he held out his hand. Edith took it, and was quickly spun around, and flattened onto her back, knocking the air out of her. She turned around, to meet a foot strike her eye, and her nose. Kid Ka-knuckles bent down and... well, they don't call him Kid ka-Knuckles for nothing!

Edith was picked up but the hood of her sweatshirt, and was rammed into a pull, head first... _hard_! Edith felt her nose shatter into what felt like a million pieces. Tears were streaming down her face, as the kids were cheering on Kasey. Insults were thrown at her, as Kasey Knuckles packed a real, good, blow to her gut. Now, the crowd was roaring with cheers, and flashes as Edith was beat to a pulp.

But, she could still here a litle, faint voice in the back of her head telling her to _Never give up without a fight_!

* * *

Gru waited in his monster car for Edith and Agnes to come in. Margo was already picked up from high school, talking about how she had passed a test, and was so proud of herself.

"I'm so proud of you, my leetle keeten. You will be rewarded for your test. Where would like to go for dinner?" Gru asked, as he looked at Margo who was jumping up and down in her seat.

"Really? You mean you would take me out, just for passing a test?" Margo asked, stopping dead in her bounces.

"Wvhy of course my lettle keeten. Anything you want." Gru replied.

"How about Pizza Plaza? If it's not to much to ask for?" Margo replied.

"Very well, my lettle keeten. Pizza Plaza et es." Gru said.

Just then, little came in, and ran up to Gru, giving him the biggest hug she could manage. Gru chuckled, and returned the embrace, and hugged her a bit tighter, then let her go, so that she could greet her older sister.

Gru smiled as the two instantly began talking about their days, and waited for his middle keeten to arrive. Minutes passed, and Edith still did not show up.

"Ah, Agnes, vere is Edith?" Gru asked. Agnes turned to Gru, and shook her head.

"I don't know, maybe she got lost, daddy." Agnes said. Gru smiled at being called daddy, and turned to the parking lot. There were few cars remaining, but some loud cheers could be heard from the playground.

"Stay here my lettle keetens. I vill be back shortly." Gru said, steeping out of his monster car, and walking towards the playground. As Gru walked closer, two figures came into view, until he was onto the wet, woodchips. Gru squinted his eyes, and saw as lettle, middle, keeten was beaten to a pulp, and watched as her attacker had shown no signs of mercy. Edith's attacker had her pinned against a slide, and banged her head against the metal, slide.

Gru didn't know what to do, as the boy now pushed her onto the ground, and punched her stomach. The villain strode over to the boy, and grabbed him by the arms, throwing him back into the metal of the slide. "Pick on someone vour own size!" he shouted. Gru kneeld down, and picked Edith up in his arms. "Edith, can vou here me?" Gru asked. Edith groaned in response, and fell limp in his arms. "Hold on, my leetle keeten." Gru said, over the cheers of the kids.

* * *

Edith woke up to a foggy sight, and took in her surroundings. A big figure loomed over her limp body, as her sight became clearer. "Gru... that y-you?" Edith asked.

"Ves, my leetle keeten, it is me." he said. Edith tried to sit up, but, felt pain pain in her chest, and fell back down. Gru placed a strong hand on her chest, and pushed her back down gently.

"Easy, my lettle keeten. You took a hard hit there." he said. Gru couldn't bear to watch his Edith in such pain... it squeezed it heart, and pounded against it.

"What... happened." Edith asked.

"Vou were attacked by a boy." Gru replied. "How do vou fveel?"

"Pain." she replied. Gru took her in a tight embrace, and hugged her hard.

"The pain vill subside. I promise that no one vill ever hurt vou again, my lette keeten." Gru said, holding her tighter.

"Gru- I mean... daddy, can I have somethin' to eat?" Edith asked.

"Of course Edith, anything for you, my lettle keeten." Gru said.

Edith lay back down on her bed, and waited for Gru to return, feeling her numb lip turn cold as ice. Edith moved her hat down, covering up her entire face, and started crying. She felt the tears swim out of her eyes, and down her face. For the first time in long time, Edith cried... for her father.

* * *

So, how does it sound so far? Are the characters OOC? Please let me know in the reviews! Also, follow, favorite, and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry it;s been forever since I uploaded on this story, but I couldn't really think of what to do next, so I decided to create a new story about Edith getting bullied. Instead of skipping right to the fight, this new story is going to go chapter by chapter. If you want to check it out, it's called ' Knuckles'. It has the same characters (made up and real) and has the same story plot, except it's not as dark... just has some mild language, and the same blood scenes.

I will not continue to update on this pathetic story, because I feel it's not... right? I can't explain it, but I just can't do it! I'm sorry about all this, and I don't really care how good you think it is, the next one is better! This one is a crappy version, and is a piece of shit compared to the next one. I will try to keep things professional, and I will leave the story up, but it will never be worked on ever again! It's an embarrassment to my career, but you're welcome to read it anytime.

Anyways, review and tell me what you think of this. And hey, just a few more things.

1.) This story will be updated a LOT more from now on, and again, it's called 'Knuckles.' Check it out, and all hate/ love/ angry comments are welcome!;)


End file.
